


A Little Tied Up

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grace Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: When what you thought was a milk run of a hunt turns into a scary game of hide-n-seek, you pray to Cas to help you out....only to end up a little.....tied up...





	A Little Tied Up

How in the hell did you get into this mess?

You were on a simple case, a handful of demons wreaking havoc, a milk run. But somehow, this easy hunt for demons turned into a hunt for y/n. At some point during the hunt, the three of you were separated, and you guessed that their anti-possession tattoos were burned off because you came face to face with a black-eyed Sam, and a black-eyed Dean.

This brings you to now, you were currently trying to find your way out of this giant abandoned house, but everything seemed to be locked. You tried every window and every door that lead outside, nothing was budging. You tried shattering a window, but apparently, these demons were more prepared than you were. 

You tried hiding in every closet, under every bed, desk, behind every door when you heard either Sam or Dean taunt you. “Come out, come out wherever you are, princess. I don’t want to hurt you.” The click of Dean’s boots getting closer and his tone of voice alone sent shivers down your spine. 

He passed by you and you let out a breath before peeking around the door. Seeing no signs of either brother, you quickly searched for another spot, knowing they wouldn’t leave one space unchecked. Just as you slipped into a small closet, you could hear the familiar, clunk, of Sam’s boots. You held your breath when they stopped in front of the closet door. “Y/n, you can’t keep hiding from us forever. We _will_ find you. Do you know what will happen when we do?” Your heart pounded as you heard the door across from you slam open. “We’re going to take turns fucking you. God, y/n, we can’t stop thinking about you. How you would sound screaming our names, the way your pussy would clench around our cocks, oh and _that mouth_.” You heard him moan as he got closer to the closet door. Your heart stopped when you heard him grab the handle. “I can’t wait to see what that pretty little mouth can do.” He started to turn it before a sound from down the hall stopped him. He let go of the handle and took long strides towards the noise. You let out a breath and closed your eyes. I gotta get out of here. But how? Every way out was sealed. Wait. You knew how. You took a breath and sent out a prayer to the one person who could help you. _‘Castiel, if you can hear this I need your help! The boys are possessed by demons or something and are after me. I have no way out, please, Cas!’_

Your eyes opened when you heard the sound of fluttering wings and felt a warmth pressed against your chest. You looked up at the blue-eyed angel as he grabbed your arms. You heard the sound of fluttering wings again and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Cas.” Instead of backing away, you leaned your head against the angel’s shoulder. Your next step was to figure out what the hell was wrong with the boys and how to bring them back. This is not them, you knew them long enough to know they would never act that way.

You let out a sigh when you felt hands on your waist. You always had a soft spot for the angel. There was something soothing in the smell of honeysuckle and honey that would waft from him when he walked by. You could hear him talk about angels and the stars all night long, in fact, you have. You finally pulled away to see you were back in the bunker. You smiled up at Cas, who just stared down at you. 

“I’m going to get a beer and then we’re going to figure out what we can do for the boys.” You turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen, your hips swaying a little more than they usually did. You were feeling a little flirty all of a sudden, even with the events that occurred not too long ago. Maybe it was because you knew you were safe, who knows.

You heard Castiel following you, smirking to yourself as you made it to the fridge and bent down to grab one of your beers from the bottom half, hearing a sharp intake of breath from behind you. You stood back up and closed the fridge, leaning yourself against the counter. You watched the angel as you brought the bottle down to your belt, his eyes following the bottle as your pop the cap off. You’ve never been so happy about buying one of those bottle opener belts more than you were in this moment. Castiel continued to watch the bottle as you brought it to your lips to take a long drink. Castiel walked closer to you and as you watched him, you realized he was different. There was more swag as he walked, more danger in his eyes, but then again it could just be the recent events making you feel this way so you just brush it off.

Cas ended up standing in front of you, your bodies practically touching. You bit your lip as you stared up at him. You could see the lust in his eyes as he looked down at you. “Is there something I can do for you, _Angel_?” He grabbed you by the waist with one arm and pulled you into him, snapping his fingers with the other. You look around to notice that you were now in your room. Cas threw you down on the bed before starting to shed his jackets off. He started to unbutton the cuffs on his sleeve when he looked down at you. “Wait, Cas I thought you couldn’t teleport anymore.” He smirked and rolled up his sleeves, snapping his fingers again. You gasped at a sudden breeze. You looked down to see you were completely naked and your hands tied to the headboard of the bed. You looked back up at Cas to see him pull his shirt out of his pants and unbutton a couple of buttons before unbuckling his belt and pulling it off. You rubbed your thighs together as he crawled on the bed, belt still in hand. “Cas?”

He let out a laugh before leaning down to kiss you, before running a hand up your stomach, between your breasts and gripping your throat. He squeezed hard enough to halt your breathing as he pulled away. He leaned down and bit your ear lobe. “Cas isn’t home right now, please leave a message.” He let go of your throat, causing you to gasp out for breath. You looked up at the angel and saw him smirk at you.

“Lucifer.” You choked out making his smirk grow wider.

“The one and only! Now, lift your head for me, pet.” You bit your lip as you did as you were told. He slipped the belt under your neck before slipping off the bed and walking out of the room, leaving you to throw your head back against the pillow with a sigh. You would be lying if you said you haven’t fantasized about the fallen angel, but you never thought it would actually happen. But you what you were really curious about was what was Lucifer doing in Cas? You never thought that he would agree to let Lucifer use him as a vessel. You heard the door open and watched him stride across the room and crawl up the bed again, a hand towel in hand. He folded it a couple of times and laid it against your throat before putting the belt through its loop, the buckle against the towel. You squeezed your thighs together again as he pulled it a couple of times. He slid down the end of the bed and peeled your legs apart. “You know, your little angel here has had some naughty thoughts about you. I can see why, you look positively-” You let out a gasp as he leaned down and licked a stripe up your folds before moaning. “ _Delicious_.” He crawled up your body and brought your bottom lip in between his teeth, gripping the belt and pulling again.

“You like that, kitten?” You smiled up at him in response before he let it loose, letting you breathe again. “I’m going to have so much fun with you, my pet.” He kissed your lips before moving down to your breasts, biting your flesh before sucking a nipple into his mouth. You arched your back when he rolled the bud between his teeth before giving the other breast the same amount of attention. He left bite marks on your body before propping your thighs on his shoulders. He bit and kissed the inside of your thigh, making you bite your lip as a moan escaped. Cas wasted no time in latching his mouth on your clit, causing you to cry out and pull on your restraints. He looked up at you and reached a hand down and slid a finger in, pumping slowly. You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth, sure that you were drawing blood. He started to pump faster as he added a second finger. You were starting to feel your orgasm approach as he kept getting faster with his fingers and tongue.

As you were about to come, you saw the belt move and it pulled, blocking your air once again. Your body started to spasm as you silently came. The belt loosened and you gasped loudly before whimpering at how sensitive you were. You looked down as Cas lifted his head, his eyes glowing red and his chin glistening. You let your head fall back against the pillow with a moan at the sight. He leaned down to kiss you, licking up the blood that had dripped down your chin from biting your lip. “You taste so sweet, kitten. Your angel seemed to enjoy it too.” He snapped his fingers and all of sudden you were tied to the ceiling of what looked like Lucifer’s cage. The belt that was around your neck was gone and you almost missed it. “Where are we?” You looked up to no longer see Cas, but Lucifer. He was wearing only a pair of dark jeans. “What happened to Cas?” He circled around you with a smirk on his face. “Oh, he’s still around. As for where we are, this is just a replica of the cage. The location doesn’t really matter.” He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around, grasping your breast with one hand and running his finger over your clit with the other. You let out a long moan as you let your head fall against his shoulder.

“I can’t seem to get enough of seeing you tied up and all ready for me.” He slid two fingers inside your already dripping pussy and started pumping slowly. You whimpered, trying to grind down on his fingers. “You’re all ready for me again aren’t you, pet?” Lucifer removed his fingers but you could tell he was using what you assumed to be some sort of grace to continue to move inside you. He walked in front of you and watched you. “Lucifer, please.” You gasped out. He quirked an eyebrow as he leaned forward a bit, placing his hand over his ear. “I’m sorry, kitten. What was it you said?” You felt the force circle your clit as well as your nipples and you moaned loudly as another orgasm approached. “P-please, Lucifer. I want to come, please!” Lucifer came closer to you and kissed you. You whimpered against his lips as you were right on the edge of your second orgasm. He gripped your hair and pulled, his teeth tugging on your bottom lip. “Only because you asked so nicely, kitten.” You came so fast you screamed.

Lucifer whispered to you in a language you could only guess was Enochian, considering you’ve heard Cas mumble in his native tongue a few times. He kissed down your neck and cradled the back of your head as you came down from your second orgasm. Lucifer backed away from you and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to reveal his already dripping cock. He came back to you and pulled your thigh upon his hip, positioning himself at your entrance. “Are you ready for me my pet?” You hummed in response when he placed his hand on your neck. He easily slid inside you until he bottomed out. He let out a moan as he brushed his lips against yours. “Damn, kitten you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He started to roll his hips at a comfortable pace, letting out a moan as he bent his head to suck the pulse point on your neck. You pulled on your restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch the fallen angel in front of you.

You pulled on your restraints again a few more times before they disappeared and your back hit bars. He pulled back to look at you and Lucifer flickered from Cas to himself before settling on Cas. Your surroundings changed, bringing you back to your bedroom in the bunker, your back against the wall instead of the cold bars. Cas started to move faster and you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss. The two of you moaned against each other’s mouths as you approached your climaxes. You pulled away from the kiss and leaned your forehead against his. “Cas..” Your voice barely a whisper, but he heard you anyway. “I know, Honeybee.” You cupped his face and shut your eyes tightly as your orgasm hit you, triggering Castiel’s. You rode each other through till you finally stilled, trying to regain your breath.

Your lips grazed over his as he ran a hand through your hair. “Are you really here?” You whispered, not daring to speak louder in fear that he might get pulled back again. You opened your eyes to see him smile at you. He tucked your hair behind your ear and cupped your cheek, tracing his thumb over your swollen bottom lip. “Yes, Honeybee. I was able to regain control back from Lucifer. I won’t be able to hold him back too much longer. I just wanted to be here with you.” You smiled at him as you looked into his eyes, seeing the pain hidden in them. You pulled him in for a kiss, pouring all of your emotions into him. “Come back to me, to us. We need you, Cas.” Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. “I can’t. This is the only way I can help.” His voice was filled with so much pain and regret, it hurt you to hear him thins poorly of himself.

“Castiel, look at me.” He looked directly into your eyes as you smiled. “You don’t need to do this. You’re not useless. We love you, Cas. I love you. Please just, come back to us.” Cas let out a sigh before pulling your forehead against his once again. “I can’t. Lucifer is too strong, I can’t cast him out.” You ran a hand through his hair and kissed the tip of his nose. “We will find a way to bring you back. I promise you, Castiel. _My sun and stars_.” He smiled down at you and kissed you slowly before pulling back enough to feel his breath on your lips. “I have to go. He’s fighting to regain control and I can’t hold him much longer. I love you, y/n. _Moon of my life_.” You smiled as tears fell down your face. Remembering the nicknames you gave each other after watching Game of Thrones when he was human. Before you could respond you were sitting on your bed, completely alone as tears fell down your face.

–

You had been calling Sam and Dean for a solid hour after taking a shower from your earlier activities. Neither of them were picking up and you were getting worried that they were still in a good deal of trouble. You were about to get up and pack your stuff to go back to the abandoned building when you heard the door open and the familiar sound of boots going down the stairs. You met them at the bottom of them and pointed your gun. They immediately put their hands up, stopping a few steps above. “Woah, princess put that thing down we’re fine.” You look back between Dean and Sam before lowering your gun and placing it in your holster. “What the fuck happened to you guys?” They lowered their hands and continued walking down the steps and headed to the kitchen.

“The demons had a witch with them. she did some kind of spell that made us want one thing and that was you.” Dean pulled three beers out of the fridge, handing two of them to me and Sam before popping the top off his own and taking a sip. “Not that you aren’t attractive, y/n we just don’t see you any more than an annoying sister.” You rolled your eyes and popped the top of your own beer, chugging a quarter of it before sitting down at the table. “So how did you get free from the spell?” Sam and Dean glanced at each other before taking seats of their own. “Crowley forced the bitch to fix us. How he even knew we were there, I don’t know.” Sam looked at you with his sad puppy dog eyes like he does when he’s worried about something. “You do know that that wasn’t us right? The things we said. The things that I said-“ You put your hand up to silence him. “Dude, It's cool. I understand that it wasn’t you guys. It’s fine, really.” Sam smiled at you before looking down at his bottle.

“So, Y/n. How did you manage to get out of there?” You took another swig of your beer before playing with the label in it, not wanting to make eye contact with either brother. “I prayed to Cas and he got me out of there.” You looked up to see them exchange yet another glance. “What have you been doing this whole time while we were all fucked up and looking for your ass.” Your mouth twitched while trying to hold back a smile. “I was a little…tied up.” Sam raised an eyebrow while Dean just rolled his eyes. _If only they knew_. “So where is feathers anyway?“ You looked away and bit your lip. “Yeah, about that. We’ve got a bit of a problem.” You glanced over at them in time to see them exchange glances for the third time since they got home. “Lucifer has taken over Castiel’s body.”


End file.
